pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mizerykordia
"Pomóż mi im wybaczyć." Powtarzałem to zdanie, niczym mantrę każdego wieczoru od ponad roku przed snem. Ale żal i nienawiść tkwiące we mnie wciąż były zbyt duże, a rany świeże, bym umiał wybaczyć. Cisza i chłód, jakie niepodzielnie panowały w mojej zakonnej celi uspokajały mnie i wyciszały, co pomagało mi przetrwać bezsenne noce pełne koszmarów na jawie. To była długa noc, z resztą jak wszystkie w moim życiu. Skończyłem się modlić i zajrzałem pod pryczę, na której spałem. W ciemnym kącie leżało drobne drewniane pudełko, które było pomostem łączącym mnie z przeszłością. Nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział o jego istnieniu, ale byłem pewien, że którykolwiek z zakonników nie pochwaliłby tego. Uchyliłem delikatnie wieczko pudełka i spojrzałem do środka. Na dnie spoczywały kolczyki, a także biały puder i czarna farba do twarzy, czyli wszystko to, co wyrażało mój bunt i sprzeciw, gdy byłem zbyt młody i słaby, by go inaczej okazać. To też sprawiało, że pamiętałem o każdym dniu spędzonym w domu, z którego uciekłem. Wielu ludzi boi się, że po śmierci trafi do piekła. Ja swoje już przeżyłem. Tu, na ziemi, w rodzinnym domu. Mieszkaliśmy blisko lasu, a dom był z trzech stron otoczony zarosłym przez chwasty polem uprawnym. Jedynymi naszymi sąsiadami były leśne zwierzęta. Nawet one uciekały niekiedy słysząc krzyki dochodzące z mojego pokoju. Ojciec przychodził do mnie prawie co noc, śmierdzący alkoholem. Dobierał się do mnie, a gdy mu się sprzeciwiałem, bił mnie czym mógł. Najczęściej był to gruby kawał kabla, który ojciec znalazł kiedyś szukając złomu. Krew w niczym mu nie przeszkadzała, wręcz przeciwnie, jego podniecenie rosło. Niezliczoną ilość razy doprowadzał mnie do utraty przytomności z powodu bólu. W chwilach jego największej euforii przywiązywał mnie do łóżka, a moje nagie ciało oblewał wrzątkiem. Do dziś na torsie, plecach i rękach mam plątaninę grubych blizn stworzonych przez niego. Był dumny ze swojego dzieła, lubił mnie obnażać tylko po to, by spojrzeć na moje okaleczenie. A matka? Nienawidziła mnie za to, że ojciec bardziej wolał spędzać noce ze mną, niż z nią. Mając 16 lat zapuściłem włosy, zakolczykowałem twarz i zacząłem robić gotycki makijaż na białym podkładzie, by ukryć blizny i skaleczenia. Wiedziałem, że on tego nienawidzi, ale nie miał już nade mną władzy. Przestałem być bezbronną i ubezwłasnowolnioną istotą, którą można pomiatać. W dniu moich osiemnastych urodzin opuściłem piekło, w jakim się wychowałem. Uciekłem, zabierając ze sobą jedynie pieniądze i kilka ubrań. Podróżowałem pociągiem, byle dalej, nie myśląc o przyszłości. Trafiłem na ulicę i tam po kilku tygodniach znalazł mnie zakonnik, który próbował pomagać ludziom takim, jak ja. Dzięki niemu trafiłem do owej celi zakonnej, gdzie na razie przebywałem jako osoba świecka. Pozwolono mi zachować moje długie włosy. Kolczyki zdjąłem dobrowolnie po przekroczeniu progu zakonu. Tu nauczono mnie jak powinienem się modlić i przyjąłem moje pierwsze w życiu sakramenty. Spowiedź była dla mnie czymś naprawdę ciężkim, nie potrafiłem się otworzyć. W końcu zdobyłem się na odwagę i powiedziałem mojemu mentorowi co mnie spotkało. Usłyszałem, że lepiej by było gdybym mógł zapomnieć i zerwać wszelkie więzi, jakie mnie łączyły z przeszłością, ale żeby do tego doszło, najpierw muszę wybaczyć rodzinie. Ale nie potrafię, nawet teraz. "Okaż im swoją łaskę." Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos w mojej głowie. Doznałem szoku. "Panie, to Ty?" Spytałem naiwnie. "Jeśli tego chcesz, mogę nim być." "Kim więc jesteś?" "Odpowiedzią na twoje modlitwy". Pudełko delikatnie wibrowało w moich dłoniach, a ogień duszy buntownika ponownie we mnie zapłonął. Kolczyki z lekkim oporem weszły w dawne przebicia. Na mojej wardze i w lewym uchu znowu pojawiło się dziesięć metalowych elementów. Usta i oczy były pomalowane na czarno, a reszta twarzy była przyozdobiona białym pudrem. Wyglądałem niczym Brandon Lee w "The Crow" i podobnie też się czułem. Wskrzeszony na nowo, powołany do zemsty. "Na twoim łóżku czeka na ciebie prezent." Ponownie usłyszałem wprost w swojej głowie. Wziąłem z łóżka drobne zawiniątko. Była to mizerykordia, czyli pół kilograma czystego miłosierdzia w postaci noża o ostrym czubku. Prezent pachniał intensywnie oparami siarki, ale nie przejąłem się tym, dostałem odpowiedź na dręczące mnie dylematy. Ojciec siedział w kuchni, pijany jak zawsze. Matka w ich sypialni spała przed telewizorem. "Syn przyjechał!" Wykrzyczałem, tłukąc przy tym wazę postawioną na półce w przedpokoju. Nim ojciec zdążył zareagować, już przy nim byłem. Był to niski i krępy człowiek, miał twarz czerwoną od trunków, a oczy przekrwione. Patrzył na mnie niczym świnia idąca na rzeź- był zbyt głupi, by się bać, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że powinien. Przytuliłem grubasa do siebie, lecz on nie odwzajemnił mojego uścisku. "Tym razem to ja będę na górze" Wyszeptałem mu pieszczotliwie do ucha i rozpiąłem koszulę, a krawat mocniej ścisnąłem na jego szyi. Zaczął się dusić, a ja prowadziłem go do mojego dawnego pokoju. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło, prócz ogromnej warstwy kurzu, która wszędzie zalegała. Rzuciłem go na łóżko i przywiązałem pół nagiego ojca jak on kiedyś mnie- za nogi i ręce. Głośny świst czajnika oznajmił mi, że woda właśnie się zagotowała. Mimo hałasu, matka wciąż trwała w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej ją zastałem. Nie przejmowałem się nią na razie- później przyjdzie na to pora. Poszedłem z powrotem do ojca. Szarpał się na łóżku w bezskutecznych próbach uwolnienia się. Uśmiech rozjaśnił moje oblicze, choć makijaż nadał mu charakter grymasu. Podszedłem do łóżka i ostrożnie zacząłem lać wrzątek, a rozpocząłem od powiek. Mrożący krew w żyłach odgłos bólu spłoszył kota przechodzącego akurat obok naszego domu. Jak to przyjemnie, iż tym razem to nie był mój krzyk. Ojciec ucichł prędko, gdy tylko wlałem sporą część wrzątku do jego przełyku. Po chwili zaczął się dławić własnymi wymiocinami. Pomyślałem jakie to musi być bolesne- wymiotować przy spalonym przełyku. Przechyliłem mu głowę na bok, by mógł przeżyć choć jeszcze trochę, a zawartość z jego ust rozlała się po podłodze. Fetor był okropny, ale nie przeszkadzał mi. Ojciec stracił przytomność, a ja w tym czasie spenetrowałem piwnicę w poszukiwaniu jednej z jego ulubionych zabawek. Wróciłem do niego z grubym kablem w dłoni, po czym ściągnąłem jego spodnie. Po chwili oczy zaczęły wychodzić mu z orbit, a z ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Skonał po czterech godzinach. Jego trup był prawie zupełnie obdarty ze skóry, a w miejscach paznokci miał głębokie przekłucia po mizerykordii. Umarł tylko dlatego, że znudziłem się i postanowiłem to zakończyć. Wykastrowałem go. To była długa i bolesna śmierć, po której poczułem ulgę. Wtedy właśnie mu wybaczyłem. Matka, jak się chwilę później przekonałem, umarła jeszcze przed starym. Zawał serca odebrał jej życie na kilkanaście godzin przed moim przyjazdem, a ten kretyn nawet tego nie zobaczył, ponieważ był zbyt pijany. Poczułem złość na myśl, że moje miłosierdzie nie zdołało jej objąć. Kopnąłem w nogę krzesła, na którym siedziała. Noga złamała się z chrzęstem, a prawie sztywne ciało matki uderzyło głośno o ziemię i znowu zapanowała cisza. Cisza i chłód, niczym w mojej celi. Dzięki temu znowu nad sobą zapanowałem. W myśl zasady, że ogień oczyszcza ze wszystkiego, podpaliłem mój były dom. Wychodząc z płonącego już przybytku widziałem wśród płomieni postać, która była zwrócona w moją stronę i entuzjastycznie klaskała. Spadająca belka stropu zmusiła mnie jednak, bym się wycofał i odszedł z miejsca zdarzenia. Stał już na zewnątrz, tym razem osobiście, ubrany w piękne białe szaty. Przy nim to ja wyglądałem jak diabeł. "To tylko złudzenie." Powiedział znów wprost do moich myśli, uśmiechając się. "Zdałeś test, gratuluję." "Jaki test?" Zdziwiłem się. "Jesteś Bestią, moim wkładem w Apokalipsę. Szukałem kogoś takiego jak ty, kogoś obarczonego bólem i gotowego nieść moje miłosierdzie wśród swoich oprawców. Miłosierdzie zrodzone z ognia i bólu, czyli najlepszych form oczyszczenia." Powiedział Szatan w ogóle nie otwierając ust. "Czyli co mam robić?" "Wsłuchaj się w to, co mówi ci wnętrze." Odpowiedział mi enigmatycznie i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. I wtedy to poczułem. Ból gorszy od wszystkiego, czego do tej pory doświadczyłem. Ból.. Nie do opisania. Nagle setki osób pojawiło się w moich myślach. Byłem częścią każdego z nich, mogłem widzieć ich oczami, jak czynią zło. Krzywdzą drugiego człowieka, zwierzęta, czasami siebie. Mimo, że widziałem oczami oprawcy, czułem ból ofiary. I jej nienawiść, która stała się moją. Widziałem znajomych i nieznajomych, ludzi znanych i tych, o których istnieniu wie mało kto. Były ich miliony, a wszystkich łączyła wspólna cecha- nienawiść. "Wybacz im ból, który tobie zadają i okaż im miłosierdzie!" Usłyszałem ponownie w głowie. Byłem w piekle, a teraz stałem się piekłem. Jestem sumą wszystkich cierpień i nienawiści, katem a zarazem ofiarą. Jestem wybrańcem, jedynym, który może wszystkim wybaczyć i rozgrzeszyć świat. Czarnym Mesjaszem z mizerykordią w jednej, a ogniem w drugiej ręce. Kiedyś się spotkamy. Autor: https://www.facebook.com/Matthew0795 Kategoria:Opowiadania